


Close

by alltimecharlo



Series: Hold Me [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Heeseung and Sunghoon just want to be together, Kissing, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: Heeseung finds out that he and Sunghoon have both made it through to the next test of I-Land and he couldn’t be happier.
Relationships: Heeseung/Sunghoon - Relationship, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Hold Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896001
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Lots of people seemed to enjoy my last fic for this pairing and wanted more. Ask and you shall receive, hehe ♡ 
> 
> Enjoy!

It takes Heeseung’s complete attention to stay focused on their final performance of ‘Fake Love’ when Sunghoon looks so alluring, decorated lavishly in silk, and is staring sultrily down the lens of the camera.

His voice is angelic too, steady despite the vigorous dance, and incredibly calming to Heeseung’s ears as he pants from not only the exertion of the routine, but from the effect of raking his eyes up and down Sunghoon’s slender figure as he takes centre stage, singing the chorus.

Soon, their performance reaches its end, Heeseung grips tightly onto Sunghoon’s wrist in the finishing pose (He loves that it’s the two of them). Heeseung’s hand brushes an exposed expanse of Sunghoon’s skin, where his sleeve has bunched up at the elbow; the touch is electrifying as always, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. 

His attraction to Sunghoon apparently is only amplified when he has the adrenaline of performing coursing through his veins. They’d found that out the hard way...

“Is it this, hyung?” 

Sunghoon had asked again, demonstrating the move in front of the large plane of mirrors covering the main practice room. Heeseung watched intently as Sunghoon extended his arms up to the ceiling, pulling his top upwards and exposing the younger’s pale midriff. _More like hard-rock abs._ Heeseung had added mentally.

“Perfect, Sunghoon-ie.”

The familiarity of the nickname had slipped onto his tongue for the third time that week already. Heeseung was entirely ready to surrender to his blush, but Sunghoon’s wide and proud smile made it worth it. 

Heeseung had called Sunghoon with this level of closeness before I-land, but he had been afraid to resume it so soon after meeting again. After everything that had happened now, though, he’d reckoned it would probably be okay.

Heeseung was deep in his thoughts for the umpteenth time that day when he glances back into the mirror to catch Sunghoon staring at him thoughtfully. He gave him a brief widening of his eyes as a sort of, ‘What?’

“You’re too kind, hyung.” He could hear the concern and sincerity in Sunghoon’s voice. 

Heeseung found himself nervously laughing as he asked, “Why all of a sudden?”

Sunghoon didn’t answer him directly, but pulled him sideways into a hug. Heeseung allowed himself to breathe in his scent and warmth for a moment before he remembered why they’re here.

“Let’s try it again, together.” He suggested. Sunghoon shot him a small smile as he agreed, walking over to the tablet to play the video once more.

They’d continued practicing into the night until they both literally collapsed onto the floor in a mess of frantic pants and aching muscles. 

Heeseung’s hand automatically weaved its way into Sunghoon’s sweat-slicked hair as the younger had rest his head on Heeseung’s abdomen. He played with the dark locks gently for a moment as his heart rate slowly began to stoop back to normal.

The constant anxiety of the impending performance was still massively heavy on his mind, however. Heeseung had started planning about how he’d need to help Ta-ki with his timing tomorrow and check Sunoo had the vocals securely down and make sure everyone was in sync with the dance and-

“Stop thinking so much.” A gentle voice had risen from below his chin. Heeseung looked down to meet Sunghoon’s knowing eyes; this man could read him like a book, this was often very helpful to Heeseung as he tends to be someone who doesn’t like to share the burden of his troubles with others.

Sunghoon moved his face closer when Heeseung gave no reply. 

“Everyone’s improved so much over the past few days,” He’d told Heeseung in a reassuring and calming tone, “We’re gonna win, hyung, I can feel it.”

In Heeseung’s defence, Sunghoon had looked so damn cute with a large and hopeful smile blooming on his face and it infectiously spread onto Heeseung’s; he argues any one else in his position would have done the same (not that he’d let them.) 

The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins and his right mind was halfway out the window as Heeseung grasped Sunghoon’s chin and leant forwards, capturing his soft, pink lips in a sweet kiss.

Humming in surprise, Sunghoon had almost fallen down onto Heeseung’s chest, but managed to save himself with a shaky hand and pressed his mouth eagerly into Heeseung’s.

“Did I do well?” Sunghoon managed breathily somehow between lavish kisses, “Did I do a good job, Heeseung-hyung?”

As Sunghoon dragged out the last syllable of his words, Heeseung had clutched onto the sides of his handsome face and pulled the younger man ever closer.

Determined to get an answer, Sunghoon had pulled back with a mischievous grin. Heeseung searched his eyes, confused for a second, before he realised what the younger wanted.

“Yes.” He breathes back into the kiss as their mouths reconnect. Heeseung’s back was starting to ache at this point against the hardwood floor, but he reasoned that it was a small price to pay.

Sunghoon had then shifted his body in a way that landed him practically on top of Heeseung. The other man didn’t seem to mind, gaze fixed on where Sunghoon’s lips were rapidly becoming more red and swollen by the minute. _He’d done that._ Heeseung giggles triumphantly in his mind.

Bringing his head closer to Heeseung’s again and staring deeply into the other man’s dark eyes, Sunghoon had then daringly asked, “So... do I get a reward?”

Heeseung was about to retort quickly that _this_ , what they were currently doing, was his reward, when the unmissable squeak of the practice room door opening sounded. 

There was no time at all to even try and adjust their current position, so Heeseung and Sunghoon remained splayed out in the centre of the room together and slowly tracked their sheepish gazes to the entrance, where light now came streaming in.

They were met with the sight of a very confused Jake, eyes wide in disbelief as he curses out loud in English out of surprise. Hopefully, no one else had heard him, or at least understood.

“Jake!” Heeseung had exclaimed because he can’t find anything else to say. He had looked upwards at Sunghoon for moral support and luckily the younger man had saved him from having to stumble over his words. 

Luckily, Sunghoon explained their situation both truthfully and throughly to the poor, confused boy and by the end Jake was beaming, only too excited to ask way too intrusive questions. That’s when they had both promptly ushered him out of the practice room again and had finally burst into fits of nervous but relieved laughter.

The final note of the song plays as Sunghoon’s arm slips from his grip and he falls dramatically out of the frame, but not out of Heeseung’s sight. He’d never let that happen, he’d never let Sunghoon slip out of his arms again.

—

Heeseung’s body won’t let him move as he watches the large banner of his face roll down to reveal his position as number one. His hard work had finally paid off, but instead of a sigh of relief, as he had expected, Heeseung feels more like he could burst into tears. 

He just about manages to thank the judges sincerely, their copious praise warming his recovering, anxious heart. Glancing to his right he can see Sunghoon catch his eyes, beaming widely at him; they’d both done it again and shortened the distance between them debuting _together_. It’s even more than Heeseung could’ve ever dreamed.

Covertly, Heeseung sends a quirk of a smile his way along with his intense, unwavering gaze. He’s going to kiss Sunghoon so hard once they get off stage and out of sight of the others.

His mood is partially dampened when Ta-ki gets criticised harshly. Heeseung’s heart plummets because he knows how hard the poor kid had tried to work. He can hear him sniffing back tears as they walk towards the gate of I-Land, when they’re safely inside, Heeseung engulfs the young boy in a tight hug, whispering reassurance. He’s been there, as a young trainee, he knows.

Soon, he can feel Sunghoon’s arms around him and Ta-ki too and Sunoo is close to follow. As they wait anxiously to see who else would be safe from being eliminated, Sunghoon wraps his arm sneakily around Heeseung’s waist. The other two’s eyes are transfixed on the monitor where the ‘DNA’ group are receiving their results. Heeseung takes his liberties and leans back into Sunghoon’s firm shoulder. Grounded by the hand on his waist.

“You did so well, hyung. You were amazing.” 

The words are low and whispered, just between them. Heeseung flushes red immediately and squirms in the other’s strong hold.

“Ah, don’t say that-.” Heeseung begins to protest, feeling his heart rate increase alarmingly under Sunghoon’s praise. The younger boy smirks, seemingly well aware of what he’s doing to his hyung.

Sunghoon just uses the hand clutching his waist to pull him closer against his body and whispers hotly into Heeseung’s ear once again.

“Why not?” He starts, glancing at Heeseung sideways with a sultry glint in his eyes, “You work so hard, not just for yourself, but for everyone else too,”

Heeseung sways lightly into Sunghoon more as he listens intently, mouth drying out when he feels the younger’s lips bump against the shell of his ear.

“I’m so proud of you, hyung.”

It takes all of Heeseung’s might not to swivel round on the spot and kiss Sunghoon right there, but he settles on threading his fingers through Sunghoon’s on his waist for now.

They’re sorting out the rooms when he realises he and Sunghoon were going to be sleeping in the same room again. Just one week away from the other man had showed him just how incredibly used he had got to Sunghoon crawling into bed with him at ungodly hours of the night. His bed had felt cold and empty without him; Heeseung had missed him so much each night they’d spent apart (and he’d been very relieved when Sunghoon had assured he’d felt the same way.)

Heeseung flops down onto his bed, exhausted both mentally and physically from their eventful day and chucks his bags on the floor in a heap. Out of one eye, he watches Jungwon across from him as he begins to unpack his bags.

Sunghoon had already come and gone to their room, being dragged off by some of the others to look at their new abodes. He’d left giving Heeseung an apologetic smile, only managing to grab a few things before he was literally pulled away. 

Earlier, Heeseung had watched him intently as he’d neatly positioned all his belongings into their allotted places. The younger is always organised, a sheer juxtaposition to Heeseung’s ‘As long as _I_ know where it is, it’s fine’ mentality.

Heeseung is perhaps cursing his own system currently as he finds himself searching carelessly through his messy drawers. The room had suddenly turned cold from an increase in intensity of the air conditioning, so Heeseung is looking to find his jumper as he feels goosebumps begin to raise on both his arms.

“Hey,” Heeseung begins, twisting his head over his shoulder, “Jungwon, have you seen my jumper? I can’t find it anywhere.”

Jungwon gives him a raise of his eyebrows that Heeseung easily reads as, ‘That’s not much of a surprise’ before he answers him, “No. Sorry, hyung.”

Heeseung just sighs as Jungwon returns to unloading the clothes from his rucksack, unbothered. He rounds the side of his bed to begin to check his bags again and make sure he’s not just being stupid and blind. 

Jungwon leaves a few minutes later, having finished unpacking, telling Heeseung he’d be staying up most of the night with some others in Jake’s room and that he’s welcome to come along.

“It’s alright,” Heeseung tells him, turning his neck again to shoot him a quick smile before diving his head back into the depths of his bags, “I’m super tired, so I think I’ll just go to bed.”

“Okay, hyung!”

Jungwon’s high timbre voice rings in his ears as he leaves and Heeseung’s frustration nearly over-boils as he reaches the bottom of his last bag with no jumper in sight. _Where the hell could it be?_

At that moment, a certain tall and slender figure waltzes into the room, knocking into the door loudly as they enter. Heeseung’s eyes latch onto his face immediately, annoyance almost fading away at the sight of the man’s soft and relaxed expression: Sunghoon.

However, Heeseung’s interest is peaked once again when his eyes finally wander down to Sunghoon’s body. _He_ was wearing _Heeseung’s_ hoodie. The older man lets his mouth hang open for a second.

“Y-you-,“

Is all he manages to stutter out as Sunghoon stands before him, having come to a halt, looking rather confused.

“What, hyung?”

The words finally spew out of Heeseung’s mouth.

“You’re wearing my jumper!”

Sunghoon glances down as he answers innocently, “Am I? Oh, I am.”’

The glint in the younger’s eye tells Heeseung that he definitely already knew that, however.

“Why are you wearing mine?” Heeseung half asks, half whines and continues, narrowing his eyes, “We all have the same exact one.”

“This one smells of you.” Sunghoon answers him like it’s easy, shrugging his shoulders and standing barely three feet from where Heeseung stands in front of his bed, “And it’s warmer.”

The younger’s eyes are gentle and earnest when Heeseung manages to bring his eyes back up to his handsome face. His heart does something akin to a loop-the-loop as he paces forwards, takes a firm hold on Sunghoon’s shoulders and pulls him down onto the bed with him.

They land in such a way that Sunghoon is fully on top of Heeseung, even though the older still maintains his tight grip on his shoulders. Heeseung looks up at Sunghoon’s pleasantly surprised face adoringly for a moment before he slides a cold hand along Sunghoon’s muscular back and onto his the back of his neck. In one swift and energetic motion, Heeseung brings their lips together and he slips his tongue in eagerly.

Sunghoon is all moans on top of him, bringing one of his own hands to cup Heeseung’s reddening cheeks and brush his long bangs out of his eyes as he deepens the kiss.

They pull away slowly for air, both gasping into each other’s mouths. Sunghoon bumps their noses together before he lands another sweet peck on Heeseung’s wet, pink lips and lowers himself onto the bed beside him. 

Heeseung instinctively turns towards Sunghoon’s warm body, using one of his arms to slip round his waist and pull the younger against him. Their heads are close together too, foreheads closely pressed together, and both their eyes are transfixed on the others’, reading all the emotions of the day easily off each other’s faces.

“We made it, hyung,” Sunghoon says quietly after a while, breaking the silence but not his gaze, “We’ve made it this far. Together.”

The younger’s eyes are wide and hopeful; Heeseung can’t stop himself from smiling widely, ear-to-ear. He shifts his hold on Sunghoon’s slim waist to press their bodies closer together. The gentle touch of Sunghoon’s hand, as he reaches up to card it through Heeseung’s hair, sends pleasant, electric sparks through the other man’s body.

Sunghoon takes in a deep breath after a while and exhales slowly. Heeseung can tell he’s exhausted and he wholly feels the same. As they lie quietly in each other’s embrace, Sunghoon is barely managing to keep his eyes open.

“We’ll make it.” Heeseung whispers reassuringly, reaching over to turn out the light and pulling the younger’s lax head onto his shoulder, “You and me,”

He turns his head carefully to drop a lingering kiss into Sunghoon’s soft hair.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I’m thinking of writing a quick fic after almost every I-land episode for these two, but we’ll have to see how it goes :)
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated ♡


End file.
